1.2.10-Aresnergal
Brick!Club 1.2.10 L’HOMME RÉVEILLÉ So, he woke up. Because he has a comfy mattress. Hugo wouldn’t want us to forget how is life sucked right. And he can’t find his sleep back and yeah I think we all know that feeling bro. Though in his case he’s obsessed by all that silver, to absolutely no one’s surprise because we all know that part of the story and even if someone didn’t Hugo’s foreshadowing was soooooo subtle they’d probably have guessed where it was going anyway. I’m a little confused about Valjean’s sense of money. He doesn’t seem to have any earlier but he still does a mental estimation about the price of the silver, even though I somehow doubt he ever had one silver spoon in all his life so I’m not really sure on what he bases his estimation. Regardless, if his estimation is right, it’s still considerably more than what he earned in 19 years, and somehow thinking back about the bitterness of the shrinking of this amount seems to justify considering to steal in his head ? I don’t know but it kind of sounds like society cheating him makes him think he has a free pass for stealing an individual. He still thinks about the situation, which is an improvement over the instinctive retarded actions from earlier, I guess. The part with the checker suspender always kind of makes me chuckles because even though I know they’re mentioned later when useful, it’s a little random at this precise moment, I don’t know if there’s supposed to be some symbolic idea behind it or if it’s just normal random thought that occurs when your mind drifts by itself but yeah. Also I really do like Hugo’s way of describing scenery and atmosphere, you feel he loves to do that. And Wow. They let convicts use genuine miners pointy tools that could be so easily used for other goals than lighting a mine ? That’s… Convenient I guess. Next Time, the continuation of Shady Valjean’s MYSTEEEEEEEERIOUS schemes. Commentary Pilferingapples I would pretty much read a whole volume of Hugo describing environments, no lie. Which, I guess, is lucky for me. I feel like…maybe part of what’s going on here is Valjean trying to strip the individual personhood from the Bishop, in his mind? LIke, he can’t hate the nice guy who gave him a meal. But he can hate the society the nice guy is part of, the powers that nice guy is representing? He can feel justified in robbing the church, but not Myriel? That would just be part of it, of course, there’s so MUCH going on here! And now I really want a fic exploring where Valjean learned his estimation of silver prices, because that’s a really good point! He doesn’t even seem very clear on how much a night at an inn should cost. Is he just guessing about the silver? Is he at all right? It would be kind of funny if he was totally off base! (Oh- and I’m guessing you’re using “retarded” in the sense of stunted or prevented from reaching fruition, like Flame Retardant, but it’s a way misplaced word in regards to human mental thoughts anymore? Useful as the word is, it’s pretty much just a slur outside medical offices now, alas. So please don’t? For the sake of my former-mental-health-worker nerves? *bows thanks in advance because I know you will because you are cool *)